


Flowers for a lady

by cloudnine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine
Summary: At Skate Canada, Yuri Plisetsky feels the urge to kill.





	

"There's no reason for me to lose here."

"Actually there is."

Yuri Plisetsky glares at the smiling red-head and pushes his hood down to hide himself. The shouts of the fangirls only seem to get louder. "Didn't ask."

Mila laughs and slams her hand on his back, the recoil hitting him hard. "You'll do fine, don't worry."

 _'That's what you always say'_ , he fumes but puts it behind him when he sees Yakov walk towards them.

"Go change, Yuri."

He nods and part ways with Mila, Yuri enjoying how soothing and away the screams of thousands of girls became after he entered the building.

He didn't expect a bigger annoyance to meet him inside.

"Good luck out there."

JJ scratches his cheek, busying himself with his phone. "Who are you again?"

The bearded man laughs awkwardly. "Emil Nekola, I'm skating today as well."

 _No one important._ "Oh right, have fun." At that the Canadian turns around and completely ignores the Czech's thank you.

Just a bunch of nobodies here, this competition was in the bag. The only one JJ can think of as being able to reach his level is that Russian boy people have been talking about, but he hasn't seen him yet.

What he does meet when he's putting on his skates is a mysterious small figure in a hood gliding through the door. The person seemed completely out of place, and an aura of hatred and teenage energy surrounded them.

JJ coughs against his hand and stands up, and while the person is placing down their bag he steps besides them and puts his hand down on the bench.

"And who's this pretty young girl? I think you got the wrong changing room, miss."

Before JJ can place his hand on "her" shoulder the Russian turns around and stomps his foot over his skates, his hood falling back, revealing his blonde hair.

There's a moment only shared between the two as they look at each other, JJ blinking in surprise and Yuri fuming with anger at him.

"Ah, you're that Russian kid."

"And you're a fucking idiot who should mind his own business." He grits his teeth and stomps his foot again but JJ doesn't move until he's finally over the kid's flustered expression.

"Oh you better stop, you're going to get my skates dirty."

"Like I care, you freak." 

So _this_ is his competition tonight? He's nothing but a brat.

"Harsh words for such a petite body." He smirks, placing his hands on his hips.

"Shut up, you pervert." Yuri bites back, the hand holding tightly to his phone shaking.

The Canadian shrugs. "It was an honest mistake. You can't blame me when you look so pretty."

That sets him on edge, and JJ finds it amusing how easy it is to intimidate him. He really is a kid.

But before Yuri can throw more fits at him JJ walks over to the door and gives him a wink.

"It's time to warm up soon. Better get ready, _mon petit chat_."

The look of bewilderment in the Russian's face is a sight to behold as he leaves, taking more from the situation than he had expected.

"What the hell is wrong with him?!" Yuri murmurs to himself, throwing his phone down and unzipping his bag in anger.

What he hates the most is that he's agitated now, and he _knows_ JJ did it on purpose. He's not going to let him get to him though, especially since Victor isn't here and this is his time to prove he doesn't need him.

When he's done changing he receives a message from his couch and puts on his jacket. As he tries to regain his composure he walks out of the room, hoping he doesn't have to see that asshole again.

~

_Second place. Second place. Second fucking place._

_Second place against that pervert._

The words keep ringing in his ears as he stands on the podium, and they won't leave soon enough.

"You should smile, it's not pretty when a lady frowns."

That only settles his frown further and his impending urge to kick the most annoying man he has ever met out of his rightful place.

"Don't fucking talk to me."

Even with flashing cameras and fans cheering "JJ! JJ!" the asshole still manages to spare him a glance and a wink, biting with glory the medal Yuri should have around him.

"Are you jealous, kitty?"

Yuri's eyes widen in anger as he balls his hands into fists. He takes a step back, forgetting and ignoring the fact that everyone is looking at them. He's been holding back but he's so ready now, he just can't take it.

"Uh, guys. We're in the middle of the medals ceremony."

JJ laughs at Emil's worried remark but Yuri crosses his arms, looking away from the Canadian flag being brought down. This better be the last time he has to hear this damn anthem.

After it's done, Yuri rushes by past the press and other skaters to find Mila standing by the exit, ready to leave.

"Let's go, I'm done with this stupid country."

Mila raises an eyebrow. "But what about your interview?"

"Don't care. I want to leave."

Mila shrugs at his decision and grabs her phone. "Fine, I'll go tell Yakov."

As she leaves he picks up his jacket and sits down on the nearest bench, taking his skates off in a frenzy. The least he wanted was for the reason he's so angry to stand in front him and mock him even more.

"You're leaving so soon? All because of me?" The snark in his tone doesn't go unnoticed by Yuri.

"I have a flight to get to, stop distracting me."

"Next time we meet will be at the Rostelecom, right?" He muses by himself, twirling the medal around. Yuri tries to ignore him as he finally gets one of the skates off.

"But before you go I want you to have this."

Yuri furrows his eyebrows and turns his head up, but what he gets instead of a taunt is a bouquet of white roses pushed into his hands.

"What the-" He pushes him away as JJ laughs, enjoying the boy's reaction.

"A fan gave them to me. I think they fit you more."

Yuri frowns, skeptical of his answer. "Wouldn't they hate that you gave them to me?"

"Nah, I get dozens of them a day." Yuri scoffs at him clearly rubbing it in. JJ places his hand on his head and before Yuri can react he finishes his statement.

"Take it as a personal gift from me to you."

As expected, Yuri makes a confused expression. "What?" He replies in annoyance, but JJ finds it amusing that he doesn't let go of them.

"Can't help but want to give charity to the needy."

Yuri was too predictable for him, once again frowning and looking like he's about to crush the flowers. JJ leaves it at that and walks away. He turns around one last time to make his trademark pose, the crowd believing it was for them but the wink was directed at Yuri, and the Russian turns his head away in annoyance and embarrassment.

"Until next time, kitten." He says quietly, only Yuri being able to hear it.

"What a freak..." He whispers as he stares down at flowers. He hates to admit it, especially coming from _that_ guy, but it's the first time another skater has given him a gift. It's always his fans, always girls his age or older showering him with affection.

He shakes his head. JJ said it himself that he was just making fun of him, and Yuri feels like an idiot for feeling an emotion near to affection towards him for even one second.

When he reunites with Mila he seems to forget he still has the flowers in his arms.

"Whoa, who gave that to you?" She says, a knowing smirk crossing her face.

He makes a face and pushes them behind him. "No one important." Mila doesn't seem convinced so he pushes the bouquet into her arms and walks past her. "Take them, I don't want them."

Mila's smile stays as she follows him. "Whatever you say."

It's amusing that he didn't seem to notice the tag inside the roses with a drawing resembling an angry Yuri wearing cat ears, and the neat writing in French below it.

 


End file.
